


Gasmask

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink gets Clear to remove his mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasmask

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I first entered the fandom, and Tigerine on tumblr was kind enough to beta it for me! And old but a goody they means a lot.

“I’m scared Mink-san…”

It had started with a conversation about their pasts. They had been open with each other about their respective histories for some time now but there were still some things that had yet to be covered, such as Clear’s face, or the lack thereof. Mink was determined to have the gentle android reveal it at last. So when he’d expressed his fear for what felt like the tenth time in an hour he felt his patience being somewhat tried.

“Tch, I’ve already told you there’s no reason to be. Just take the damn thing off.”

“But what if you don’t like me anymore after you see! I…I don’t want to scare you away!”

“Have you seen anything scare me?”

“No, It’s just-”

“Then stop bullshitting and take it off.”

“M-Mink-san..”

“Clear.” the use of his real name lack of nickname stopped any further debate, the bigger man sighing a bit before his voice softened. “Take it off.”

Quiet spread between them then, and for a moment he thought that once again Clear would once again change the subject. But with a skip in his heart that he’d deny to any who asked he watched as trembling fingers rose to the buckles nestled in the downy soft hair. He was going to do it. The fingers worked the metal clasps paused and the darker man held his breath.

“I…I am still scared, but I trust you…” and with a flick of his thumbs the straps came loose. The only things holding the mask against his face now were his palms. A moment passed without Clear moving, and then another and another until Mink was concerned that maybe this was too much for the other man. But then slowly the mask began to lower, rubber and plastic cradled in his hands.

Mink had known what to expect, especially knowing that Clear was an early model of the androids that would taunt and torture him in Oval Tower’s prison, but despite the striking resemblance there were distinct differences that made this face purely Clear’s.

Without a word he reached out, expression carefully blank as rough fingertips mapped across his skin. The two small moles on his chin stood out like ink on snow, and the downward turn of his full lips much more suited to smiles than this anxious frown. And when shell pink eyes looked at him through a thick fringe of milk-pale lashes he knew that he’d move mountains to make sure Clear was happy.

“M-Mink-san? Is something wrong? You’re quiet…” That timid voice broke him from his thoughts, realizing that Clear probably needed some sort of validation one way or the other about his appearance. A smile threatened to curve the line of his mouth, and with gentle pressure he tilted that pale visage towards him.

“Clear, you don’t need to hide yourself. You’re beautiful - both on the outside and within, more beautiful than someone like me deserves.”

“D-don’t say that! It’s-” He pressed a single finger to Clear’s lips, silencing his babbling

“Hush, I never said I was above accepting what I don’t deserve but it’s true.” He replaced his finger with his lips, giving Clear a gentle kiss and wondered about new beginnings. When he finally pulled back to observe a very starry-eyed android he couldn’t hold back his smile any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr~ fuwa-fuwa-clear or sweetestcrumpet, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
